My Biggest Fear
by narutoluv323
Summary: What is Sasuke's biggest fear


My Biggest Fear  
( What is my biggest fear?)

.

" ne, sasuke-kun? What's your biggest fear?" The 13 year old pink haired girl asked, the black haired boy stared at he's team mate and smirked " I don't have any fears" he answered coldly " ah come on teme everybody has fears" the loudmouth blonde yelled, team 7 was having one of there team bonding days while there sensei was out with the flu, but instead of the Ramen shop naruto always picks to hang out Sakura picked the park which sasuke didn't mind at all, it was empty and quite just how he liked it.

Sakura giggled at Naruto's remark " Naruto's right sasuke-kun, like my biggest fear is spiders I just can't stand them!" " yea! And mine is eating raw vegetables!" Naruto chipped in, sasuke glared " that's a stupid thing to be afraid of, your a ninja so you shouldn't fear anything or any one that's just the way this world works." sakura's smile faded and she turned to sasuke " it's true we are ninja, but we are also human and all humans have fears, even you " sasuke glared at Sakura he hated the fact that ever time she talked to him her eyes were filled with sadness and pity it's one of the reasons why he finds her annoying he doesn't need her pity or her love," like I said before I don't have fears so stop being annoying" no one said anything for a while and Sakura took that word "annoying" like a punch in the gut, it really hurt her.

" hey I've got an idea!" Naruto yelled to break the dead silence that fell upon the group, they both turn there heads to hear the blonde's plan " why don't we help each other over come our fear?" Sakura stared at the blonde"How so naruto-kun?" Sasuke flinched a little when he heard the the -kun part added to Naruto's name but no one noticed " I mean I'll help you get over your fear of spiders if you help me get over my fear of raw vegetables, and since sasuke doesn't have a fear he can be an extra set of hands in our healing process, so what do you say sasuke, Sakura-chan!?" The girl thinks for a moment then answers " okay I'm in how about you sasuke-kun are you in?" Sasuke let out a heavy sigh " hn, whatever"naruto gave sasuke a confused look then finally yelled " Ok, I'll take that as a yes so mission get rid of fears is now set into action!"

And that how it started team 7 would spend all there free time with each other trying to help get over there fears and still trying to see is sasuke had any himself and even though on the outside sasuke looked like he didn't enjoy it he really was he was having the time of he's life but something kept bugging him. Lately Sakura has been hanging out with naruto a lot and even when he asks her out and she says no there still very close to one another and that didn't really sit right with sasuke, every time he saw them together alone he's heart would quicken and he's eyes would widen he really couldn't place what this feeling was and for the first time sasuke felt fear.

It wasn't until after he left for power and killed he's brother that he found out what that fear was, at the gates of the Leaf he's old home he was greeted by all of the Rookie 9 with open arms except naruto and Sakura he asked Hinata were he might find them she gave sasuke a sad smile " he's at the hokage mansion with Sakura" sasuke thanked Hinata and ran to the hokage house. Truth be told he was only looking forward to seeing Sakura its been so long and he felt that he was finally ready to accept her love fully and give her the love she needs really sasuke has always liked Sakura its just he never admitted to himself.

So this was it he was going to tell her that he's loves her and wants her to marry him and he wants naruto to be the best man, he ran up the stairs to main door and pushed them right open "Sa-" he was cut off by what he saw, Sakura his Sakura warped in the arms of he's best friend naruto who was now the new hokage he guessed but that's not all he saw he didn't fail to notice the shiny ring that clung on sakura's ring finger anger filled sasuke's body. The couple broke away once they heard the doors open " sasuke? Is that you?" The no longer girl but pink haired women asked, sasuke gave he's famous reply " Hn" Sakura hugged him tight and cried tears of joy while sasuke took in her cherry blossom sent, naruto smiled happily at he's best friend and sasuke tried to put on he's best fake smile but he couldn't help but feel anger and hate towards naruto for taking what was rightfully he's.

After there reunion Sakura decides to do a team bonding day just like the good ol times and everyone agreed to go the park were the mission (get rid of fears) started, it was there last good time together before sasuke left. They sat in a there normal order with both guys on the side and Sakura in the middle the only difference was that Sakura was a little more closer to naruto then she use to.

They talked about there life and the places they have been and all the people they have met, sakura even talked about her and naruto's wedding which sasuke really didnt want to hear about but still congratulated the couple, then naruto says " hey remember when we started that ( get rid of fears) mission?" Sakura giggled at the memory " yea I remember you guys really helped me get over my fear of spiders but I still think there gross" naruto laughed " yea and thanks to Sakura- chan's cooking I found that vegetables aren't that bad" sasuke smirked " that's good for you guys" sasuke said and he really meant it to no matter how sad he was he could never really hate he's teammates " so sasuke did you ever find out what your fear was?" Sakura asked, sasuke's body stiffened and he stared at he's ex-teammates, then he finally said " no, I still fear nothing" Sakura laughed, oh god how sasuke loved hearing her laugh he was happy that he can actually put a smile on her face and not just tears. " always the tough guy huh sasuke?" Sakura said throw giggles, naruto leaned over and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek then began to laugh with her, sasuke said nothing Because he knows the truth, he isn't tough he's a coward because he really dose have a fear, a fear that he can never over come and its happening right in front of he's eyes.  
(My Biggest Fear)

.

" Is losing to my Best friend "  
And I just lost the most important person to me from him.  
( I love you Sakura )


End file.
